The trouble with Kanto
by kenshinfan2000
Summary: My first pokemon fanfic you own characters can be in the story just put it in your review or email me. Well this story is about Scrap Striker a hoen born kid whos traveled alot and starts his pokemon journey in Kanto.
1. The start of it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any other products I mention in this chapter.**

**Ello, I decided to actually work very hard with this story. If you want a character to be in this story I still need a friend to travel along with my character (no pokemon only other trainers. I'll give them pokemon and make what they catch just give me one or 2 pokemon to start with and what your persons like, and if you do post a description make it a little detailed. I also need a rival.) This chapter may be a little short because im basically just explaining the main character and his background. (When the writing is like **_this_** it means it's a flashback.)**

**Chapter 1: The start of it all**

A teenager around 12 sat in his room of his new home in Viridian City. He yawned quietly as he flipped through the TV channelsHis only pokemon so far Aron sat next to him munching on a small pokemon treat. The teen eventually fell asleep the TV still on a show about professor Oak almost at its end. He seemed like a basic teen standing at 5-4, brown hair and green eyes. His room was like any other assorted posters of elite four members and the latest bands. His house was full with the scent of pasta and some meats that go into it. His name was Scrap Stryker. He has the dreams of most other pokemon trainers he wants to be the greatest and go around the world winning every league no matter how long it takes. He is also interested in the pokemon contest there like battles but more complicated. But the only strange thing about Scrap is that he still hasn't started his pokemon journey even though he should have started at 10. The problem is his mom, ever since a certain incident involving Scraps father. Ever since that incident they moved from Hoen to another far away region called Coro (a role playing place me and my friends made.) to Johto then finally Kanto. His family used to be huge assistants to professor Birch until one fateful day. It was about 4:30 Scrap just finished his HW in the lab with his friend Brendan and they were both battling. _"Go Aron!" Scrap shouted throwing a great ball healthy Aron appearing and letting out a roar. _

"_Its skin is shiny and very tough like steel dad says that means it's very healthy." Brendan said smiling." Go Kip!" Brendan shouted throwing a pokeball a small Mudkip appearing in a flash of red light. _

"_I see you have been training Kip a lot too." Scrap said smiling. "Aron use iron defense and then head butt." Scrap shouted Aron turning into iron and then head butting Mudkip._

"_Kip! Use um… water gun!" Brendan shouted Mudkip hesitating a bit but using water gun. The water hit Aron making it flinch a bit but it got back up. _

"_Alright Aron try using that move I tried to teach you before metal claw!" Scrap shouted Aron let out a roar and charged at Mudkip its front paw glowing with a silver light._

"_Heh you barely even know what that move is how do you expect Aron to know that move, Kip use dig under Aron to make him fall into the hole and then use water gun to fill the hole with water.! Brendan shouted Kip dodging the failed metal claw and burying right under Aron. Aron fell though the hole, it landed on its back and let out a yelp of pain and help. Kip jumped up in the air and shot a large blast of freezing water into the hole Aron getting shot up to the top of the hole its eyes little swirls. "Good match Scrap." Brendan said extending his hand. Scrap accepted the hand._

"_Thanks but I don't get it why couldn't Aron do it we did it before and it worked." Scrap complained._

"_Listen metal type pokemon are a very hard type to train, I once met the metal master Steven when dad had a meeting with the elite four the league champion and other strong trainers." Brendan explained. Scrap let Aron out of its great ball and gave it a max revive, Brendan walked back down the hill to leave Scrap alone with Aron. Scrap was talking to it a bit saying they were going to be the best but this happy moment was disturbed by a large explosion and a large amount of screams. Scrap returned Aron in a flash of red light and ran down the hill to witness the lab burning to the ground while team Magma members were laughing and beating the others in pokemon battles, they all had camerupts and they were all in the circle shouting attacks like embers and flamethrowers. Scraps dad was in the middle with a kabutops, a blastoise and a swampert. "All of you hydro pump!" Scrap shouted as the three water pokemon shot huge blast of water at the camerupts. They were going good until all the magmas clicked a button on their waist and the camerupts went into an uncontrollable rage. "All of you useless pokemon now use overheat!" They shouted all the camerupts using the attack Scraps father and his pokemon screaming in pain and then disappearing a flash of light. _

Scrap woke up in cold sweat and panting he sighed and turned off the TV. He returned Aron to its great ball. He walked down stairs and grabbed some bread and sat down. "Hey ma im going to pallet town after dinner and see if anything interesting is going on." Scrap said as he started to dig into his pasta.

"You have to bring Aron you know there is tall grass on the way to pallet and you may encounter a pokemon or two." She warned as she cleaned up some dishes her sandslash standing on a stool and helping her dry it the dishes up.

"Fine." Scrap said grinning as he handed sandslash his plate and he walked out of the door and letting Aron out. "Hey buddy wants to battle some pokemon? He asked smiling and giving it some pokemon food. Aron nodded and the two were off in the grass looking for some pokemon. Scrap heard some grass shift he quietly told Aron to used mudslap on that area to cover the approaching pokemon. Aron did it and a small blue tadpole like pokemon jumped up angry. "Oh cool a poliwag." Scrap said a little excitement in his voice. "Alright Aron use take down." Scrap said happily as Aron charged at the poliwag. The poliwag jumped up and tackled Aron. Aron got up. "Okay Aron we couldn't do it with Brendan and his Mudkip a few months ago but we can o it now, use metal claw!" Scrap commanded as Aron charged at the poliwag right when it unleashed a water gun, Aron charged right through the water and hit it hard with its claw the claw magnificent silver. "Great job." Scrap said throwing a pokeball, it hit poliwag and opened up. The ball blinked red three times and then finally closed. "Welcome to the team poliwag." Scrap said smiling. "Alright you two to Pallet town." He said as he led Aron to Pallet town on the way they fought two pidgeys and a rattata. He used Poliwag on the rattata and on one of the pidgeys and he used Aron for the last one. Scrap was walking and securing his pokeballs on his belt, he didn't notice he was walking right towards a teen with spiky brown hair and a blue sweater. When he finally did notice, it was too late he walked right into him, Scraps pokeballs fell all over the place the empty ones and the two that were filled. "Sorry sir." Scrap said embarrassed.

"Hey no problem kid." The stranger said slowly lifting up poliwag's pokeball. "So you're a trainer and with the amount of pokeballs you have with something in them you just started, am I right?" The stranger asked grinning and handing Scrap poliwag's pokeball.

"Yea how did you know? Scrap asked securing it to his belt.

"Oh because im one of the best trainers around and leader of the viridian gym." The man said grinning.

"No way your Gary Oak, my names Scrap striker I was watching a program on you before I came here." Scrap said excitedly. "I got bored so I came here to see if I can catch the professor during one of his lectures to starting trainers." Scrap explained.

"You just missed it; I was the guest for this week I was showing how having a diverse team of pokemon can help you in almost any situation. I also show off my Rydon and Arcanine." Gary said smiling.

"Oh man I can't believe I missed it, when I was little I saw you in a battle during the indigo pokemon league, when I saw you're Rydon and your Arcanine I was amazed they were amazing." Scrap said amazed and disappointed that he missed the lecture.

"Well Scrap when you start your pokemon journey come over to the gym and im going to give you something." Gary said walking off.

"Alright." Scrap said running off to Oaks. He walked into the lab passing by some assistant's right into the back. He just caught the end of the lecture.

"Okay kids now remember type advantage is a very good thing to have in a battle but a pokemon's strength level and friendship with trainer affects a lot. Some pokemon even only evolve with friendship." Oak said happily as the kids started to file out.

"Professor Oak?" Scrap called as he walked to Oak who was in the back working on a red book looking device.

"Yes Scrap." He said smiling as he put the object down.

"I want to be a pokemon master or a coordinator may I have a pokedex and can you get me registered." Scrap said grinning.

"Why yes, when did you decide on this?" Oak asked as he walked to his computer and registered Scrap. He then handed Scrap a pokedex.

"I decided when I met your Grandson Gary." Scrap said grinning and taking the pokedex and his trainer card.

"Don't you want to pick a starter?" Oak asked a little confused but grinning that Gary can take a very sad kid and give him enough confidence to become a trainer.

"I got em." Scrap said grinning and lifting up Aron and Poliwags pokeballs. He thanked Oak and walked off back to Viridian. The sun was setting some stars were darted across the sky he heard a loud roar and a bunch of people shouting. Like anyone else he ran to the sound and he saw a kid around his own age battling two shady looking characters in black uniforms with TR across the shirt. "Hey leave me alone 2 on one isn't fair!" The kid shouted as he threw out a pokeball, a small human like pokemon appeared out of the flash of red light. Scrap pointed his pokedex at the pokemon and the pokedex started to talk. "Machop the muscle pokemon, its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it is the size of a human child it can hurl 100 adults." The pokedex explained.

"Wow." Scrap said as the two people in uniforms sent out a venonat and a diglett. It seemed as if the two finished pronouncing a song Scrap heard the last two words which were their names. "Jack and Victoria." The two said grinning. "Okay Venonat use tackle." The female who was Vicky commanded. The pokedex continued to talk. "Venonat the insect pokemon, its eyes act as a powerful radar, enabling it to be active during the night its eyes also enable it to shoot powerful beams, Diglett the mole pokemon, this pokemon lives about a yard underground, where it eats roots it is sometime seen above ground." "Diglett use scratch!" Jack commanded. Scrap took a closer look at the group ready to help, the teen was wearing a baseball cap that was turned back words and a red shirt that had a bunch of fire pokemon it, and he was also wearing blue jeans. The two shady people were wearing identical black uniforms, Jack was wearing a cap tat covered up his blond hair and Victoria had long waist length black hair with green stripes going through them.

"Hey kid I'll help." Scrap said running to the group and letting poliwag out of its pokeball.

"Thanks the names Brian," He said as he jumped out of the way of venonat tackle. "Machop karate chop venonat. Brian commanded Machop running full speed at the small purple fur covered insect and hitting it with its hand. Venonat got hit but bounced of the dirt back onto his feet. "Venonat use growl then tackle." Victoria commanded. Venonat growled cutely and then used tackle while Machop was distracted. Machop was thrown into the tree but he got back up. "Alright Machop finish it with the move we were using against that beedrill." Brian shouted, Machop roared and charged at venonat sliding and tackling it. Venonat had swirls in its eyes. "Darn it, Jack finish that runt and then take this one on for me." Victoria shouted.

"Shut up Vicky." Jack shouted. "Alright runt get ready to lose, diglett dig under ground get behind the poliwag and use scratch." Jack shouted. Diglett dug under ground at extended its claws and swiped at Poliwag.

"Poliwag jump up and use bubble!" Scrap shouted. Poliwag jumped up in the air and unleashed a barrage of bubbles right when diglett came up. It was super effective but Diglett still stood. "Diglett use scratch again!" Jack shouted, Diglett swiped at poliwags face. Poliwag let out a cry. "Poliwag use bubble." Scrap shouted poliwag let out a barrage of small bubbles and knocked diglett out.

"We'll be back we always get our revenge." Vicky shouted as the two ran off with their pokemon.

"Thanks so were you heading off to?" Brian asked happily as he returned Machop in a flash of red light.

"Back to my house in viridian then im stopping off at the gym to go see Gary Oak." Scrap explained.

"Hey meet me in the forest I'll be training there." Brian said running off. Scrap smiled and walked to his house he opened the door and walked upstairs to his room. He started to pack. When he was done he walked downstairs to confront his mom. "Hey mom tomorrow morning im going to leave to go on a pokemon journey." Scrap said closing his eyes waiting for his mom to yell. "Okay, I knew this was going to happen one day, even when your father was killed I knew it was going to happen you just needed a pick me up." His mom said happily Sandslash walked in the room carrying a bag of gloves cloths, food and a pokenav. "No way I've always wanted one mom thanks." Scrap said hugging her. The next morning Scrap woke up ready to go he put on a green shirt and blue jeans. "See you mom." He said registering his home number and the professor's number. Scrap walked out Aron and Poliwag next to him. He walked right to Gary's gym. He then opened the door and was about to walk in.

**Heh my first cliffie any way once again thanks for reading this story and you guys can send in your characters description so I can add them into the story, don't forget to add their favorite pokemon and one pokemon that you want them to have and that one pokemon cant be a legendary or I will ignore the post. What will Gary give Scrap find out next time.**


	2. A trainer's passion

**I don't own pokemon or any other thing I may mention in this chapter. **

**Hey im back with a new chapter what will Scrap find in Gary's gym, also everyone's characters are once again welcome. **When the words are like this it means that it's the pokedex

**Chapter 2: A trainer's passion**

Scrap walked through the door amazed at what he saw, Gary was in the middle of a heated gym battle his Rydon just lifted up a trainer's Blastoise and slammed it into a wall. "Oh come on!" The Trainer shouted as she returned Blastoise and ran off.

"Gary wiped his brow and smiled, oh Scrap you're here well come here I got something to give you." Gary said smiling. Scrap followed a little confused they entered a back room and Gary flipped on a light. In the room there were a couple of small cages with baby pokemon in them, all of them were baby versions of Gary's pokemon and more. "Pick anyone." Gary said grinning. Scrap was looking through all the cages until he found a small growlithe. "What's wrong with this one?" Scrap asked as he stared at it the Growlithe snarled a bit and tried to bite at Scrap.

"Well Growlithe here is a very special growlithe, have you ever heard of shiny pokemon?" Gary asked Scrap was nodding. "This growlithe is a shiny that's why its fur is more of a golden color than red and it's a little more aggressive." Gary explained

"I'll take it." Scrap said immediately as he let the puppy pokemon out of its cage, the pokemon immediately bit Scrap and ran off out the back door. Scrap ran after it Gary laughing. "Scraps going to be a good trainer." He said as he walked back into the gym to train.

Scrap ran to the entrance of the forest Growlithe a little ahead. "Get back here!" Scrap shouted zooming pass some trainers including Brian. "Hey Scrap." He called before he knew he was being ignored. Scrap ran into the forest when he heard Growlithe yelping and kids laughing. "You freak!" One of them shouted making his beedrill using poison sting. "Hey leave Growlithe alone!" Scrap shouted punching the kid in the face. Growlithe was on the ground in pain  
Scrap immediately sent out Aron, "Aron hit Beedrill with a growl to lower it to the ground and then use headbutt!" Scrap shouted. Aron growled cutely and Beedrill lowered to get closer to Aron, Aron immediately hit it right in the chest with its head. The beedrill feel swirls in its eyes. "Jerk! Go butterfree, Rattata and pidgey." The kid shouted throwing three more pokeballs out into the field. "Aron get ready." Scrap shouted, Growlithe walked right next to Aron it let out a roar the three pokemon in front it all got scared and there strength lowered. "You want to fight to Growlithe use ember, Aron use mudslap on the other pokemon so the attacks more effective." Scrap said smiling. Growlithe shot out embers at the group of pokemon, the pokemon immediately took off running trying to kill the blaze that now was greatly increased because of the dirt and grass thrown on them by Aron. The pokemon fled into the forest setting the nearby trees and brush on fire. "Look what you did!" The kid shouted. Scrap already thought of this so he made Aron kill the fire with mudslap and he let poliwag out and made it use its newly learned skill water gun. The fire started to die down and it eventually stopped. "Growlithe good job, all of you good job." Scrap complemented as he made all his pokemon return to their pokeballs except for growlithe. "Okay buddy its either stay with me or go." Scrap said smiling. Growlithe walked in the opposite direction for a little while but it then ran back and tackled Scrap to the ground licking his face. "Welcome to the team." He said smiling and patting it on the head and then returning it in a flash of light. Scrap woke up the next morning in the forest; he scratched his head and cooked some breakfast. It was maybe an hour or two when his peace was disturbed by a rustle in a nearby bush. "Hello?" He asked releasing his Growlithe from its pokeball. "I have a dog and im not afraid to use it." He said motioning to Growlithe to light the bush aflame. Growlithe let out some small embers the bush slowly lighting on fire. "Hey you what's your problem I was doing something!" A female voice shouted from behind the bush. The voice walked from the behind the bush revealing a slim brunette , she had sea foam blue eyes and she was wearing blue jeans that had some holes in it and she was wearing a blue tang top. She was also wearing a red and black official pokemon cap. Scrap immediately blushed. "Im sorry ms?" Scrap said not knowing her name.

"My name is Rose." She said kind of uppity.

"So what were you doing back there?' Scrap asked.

"I was training my ponyta and my corsola." She explained.

"Oh you're a trainer want to battle?" Scrap asked grabbing one of his pokeballs.

"Of course I want to battle im a trainer aren't I?" She said smiling." Go Corsola!" She shouted as she threw Corsola's pokeball into a nearby lake. "Two on two okay." She said grinning.

"Alright, so it's a water battle you want." He said laughing as he threw Poliwags pokeball into the lake. Both the trainer's pokeballs flew back to them and they were ready to battle. "Alright Corsola use harden and then tackle." Rose shouted trying to tell her coral pokemon through the lake. Corsola then rammed right into poliwag knocking the small pokemon out of the lake. "Don't take that Poliwag jump back in there and use tackle." Scrap shouted a little agitated Poliwag jumped under the water and went to tackle Corsola, but in Corsola's hardened state just made Poliwag bounce off. "Come on Poliwag attack it!" Scrap shouted. Poliwag got a little frightened but tried to tackle Corsola again but it failed again like last time.

"You have to calm down, your scaring the little guy." Rose explained. "Corsola finish this off with tackle." Rose said as Corsola tackled poliwag out of the lake.

"What! Return poliwag." Scrap said frustrated. "Why didn't the tackles work?" Scrap asked placing his pokeball back on his belt. " Listen did you see poliwag it was obviously still tired from training or something you guys did and it was scared this battle looked like its first water battle and its still young I caught Corsola when I still lived in Johto and that was two years ago." Rose explained. "You drove you poliwag to its extent you should apologize." Rose added. "We'll finish our battle later rest poliwag and try to make it forgive you." Rose explained as she sat down on a nearby rock and fed Corsola.

"Alright." Scrap said as he walked back to his camp and released poliwag, he sprayed it with a potion and patted it on the head. "Hey buddy im sorry I drove you to the max I didn't want to lose I wanted to prove to Rose that im not some kid and that I can beat her." Scrap explained. Poliwag turned around and was trying to not turn back. "You know im not falling for it." Scrap said grinning. Poliwag immediately ran back into Scraps arms. "Alright let's show Rose what we are made of." Scrap said grinning. Poli! The tadpole pokemon replied. "Hey Rose me and poliwag are ready to beat you and corsola." Scrap said grinning.

"You forgot Scrap it's a two vs. two match so you still have to beat Ponyta after Corsola." Rose said grinning and releasing her Corsola back into the small lake. "Okay poliwag we have to get rid of that lake you can do fine out of water but Corsola needs water for a lot of its good attacks. For now keep it busy while I think of a good strategy." Scrap said. Poliwag ran to the shore of the lake and jumped in. "Hm what can I do, the lake is small for a lake but I don't want to get rid of it so, what can I do?' He asked himself as Poliwag swam at top speed under the lake Corsola was right behind the small tadpole pokemon. Poliwag swam under a small hole in the dirt and hid in it while Corsola rammed its head into the dirt trying to make the hole bigger. "Come on Corsola scare that little runt out." Rose said grinning.

"That's it!" Scrap shouted out loud. "Poliwag use water gun on the roof of that small hole!" Scrap shouted. Poliwag turned upward and shot a huge jet of freezing water at the roof of the small cavern making the ground above it shake and fall on top of Corsola. Corsola was forced to jump out of the lake which was now a lot smaller because of the dirt that fell in it and covered up the water. "Alright Corsola we can still fight on land harden and the use tackle." Rose commanded. Corsola sat there concentrated and then opened its eyes and rammed at full speed at Poliwag.

"Poliwag jump up and use tackle!" Scrap said grinning that his plan worked. Poliwag jumped up and dodged Corsola poliwag was now behind Corsola, poliwag charged up and rammed full speed into Corsola making the coral pokemon go face first into a tree. The tree collapsed on the pokemon and it tried to get back up but it stumbled to the ground swirls in its eyes. "I can't believe you actually beat my Corsola. But now you have to face my first and best pokemon, go Ponyta!" Rose said as she threw a pokeball a horse in mid gallop appearing in a flash of red light. "Alright Steel pokemon aren't very strong against fire type so its fire against fire, go Growlithe!" Scrap shouted throwing growlithe's pokeball into some tall grass. Growlithe small frame and built made it very hard to spot the fast pokemon, the only thing that gave it away is the gold fur color. Growlithe let out howl signaling it was ready. "Hold on." Scrap said as he pointed at Ponyta with his pokedex. Ponyta the fire horse pokemon, its hooves are ten times harder than diamond and it can almost flatten any thing within moments. "This is going to be a tough battle." Scrap muttered. "Alright Growlithe run around confuse Ponyta." Scrap commanded. Growlithe was running in the tall grass Ponyta following it with ease, Rose smirked. "What Growlithe your faster come on you can do it!" Scrap said trying to encourage Growlithe. Ponyta ran right in front of it, "Now ponyta quick attack!" Rose commanded. At top speed Ponyta ran right towards Growlithe the two collided right into each other Growlithe was shot back a mile or two and Ponyta stood there letting out a neigh. "Growlithe bite!" Scrap commanded. Growlithe ran at Ponyta trying to bite down on its legs but Ponyta just jumped out of the way, Growlithe on the other hand went flying into a tree. "Ponyta take away its advantage quick attack through the grass." Rose commanded. Ponyta ran through the areas tall grass the fire on its body causing all the grass to set ablaze. "Come on Growlithe you're a fire pokemon get in there but be careful." Scrap said a little concern in his voice. Growlithe jumped into the blaze with no fear, it ran through the fire its eyes full of determination. "Ok growlithe use a fiery tackle!" Scrap commanded. Growlithe charged and tackled Ponyta the little puppy pokemon was on fire a huge red explosion appeared when the two pokemon hit.

"Prepare for trouble!" Two voices said over a megaphone. "Not these idiots again." Scrap moaned as the song ended. "Hey runt it looks like you got a new fire pokemon, I think me and Jack are goin to steal your Growlithe and your little girlfriends Ponyta." Vicky said laughing. "Go venonat go Diglett." The two rockets shouted throwing their pokeballs out into the battle field. "Go Pony…" Rose was about to say ponyta until she noticed that Ponyta and Growlithe were both in one net above the air. "Scrap I cant battle I don't have anymore pokemon." Rose said tears in her eyes.

"I'll get em for you Rose, Go Aron go Poliwag." Scrap said throwing the two pokeballs; he quickly used a potion on poliwag. "Poliwag use water gun on Diglett, Aron use a take down on Venonat." Scrap said anger in his eyes who could steal pokemon even worse steal from a girl like Rose. "Aron tackled Venonat right back into Jacky knocking her down. Poliwag was having a harder time with diglett, the little mole pokemon had burrowed under ground and collapsed the ground under poliwag. Poliwag fell under a cavern and a bang was heard. "Poliwag if you can hear me fill the hole with water." Scrap explained. Poliwag did what it was told and filled the hole with water. Diglett floated to the top and Poliwag jumped out of the hole a grin on its face. The two team rocket members returned their pokemon and started to run. "Aron don't let them get away metal claw!" Scrap shouted. Aron ran as fast as it could, its front right paw was glowing when it eventually got up to them. Aron then released it blowing the two team rocket members into the sky deeper in the forest. "Good job poliwag!" Scrap said returning it. He then cut the rope and returned Growlithe. He walked over to Rose as she hugged Ponyta. "So am I a great trainer or what?" Scrap asked grinning.

"I have to admit you are very cocky and a little new to being a trainer but you do have some skill." Rose said blushing. "So are you going to battle Brock?" She asked.

"Yeah im planning on taking all the badges in kanto, Johto, Hoen and even Coro depending on my age when I get to that point." Scrap explained.

"Copier I want to do the same thing that's why I im in this forest to catch some pokemon, and train Ponyta and Corsola." She explained.

"Well im here to do pretty much the same that and try to catch some more pokemon but I haven't seen any pokemon here that interest me." Scrap explained. Rose started to walk back down the path heading to Pewter city. "Rose wait up I was wondering do you want to travel with me and try to beat all the gyms, because it's going to be lonely if we both travel alone." Scrap explained.

"Sure if you weren't going to ask I was going to any way, who wants to be out in the wild alone." She said laughing.

"Alright its getting dark so lets set up camp." Scrap said as he opened up his tent and set up a pot. He released Growlithe and made it light the fire he set up, he then started to cook some Ramen noodles. After the two ate the sun was fully down and Zubat were seen flying across the sky. "Night." Scrap said as he fell asleep leaning against a log of a fallen tree.

"Back to you." Rose said smiling as she also closed her eyes.

The next morning the two quickly packed up the camp site and started their way to the end of the forest. When they reached the end a kid blocked their path.

"Sorry you two you both have to battle me 1 vs. 1 before you two can leave." The kid said grinning.

"Come on our pokemon are tired." Scrap complained.

"To bad." The kid replied laughing.

**Wow another chapter down. Thank you inufan8900 for the character base for Rose. Who is the mysterious voice keeping our two heroes from leaving the treacherous viridian forest? How will the two fair in Pewter city? Find out next time. **


	3. Rock hard determination

**Chapter 3 Stone hard determination.**

**Hey changed the title just noticed that I made an error in it. Also thank my 4 first reviewers. (P.S please leave tips or reviews not just character ideas.) Well now with the characters at the moment I got all the characters I need so if your character isn't in this chapter I promise you they will be in one of the future ones. Sorry bout taking so long I got grounded but I should hopefully be back soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon the only thing I do own in this story are the characters I made up. Many of the characters are ideas of my reader's thanks guys.**

_Last time Scrap met a new friend Rose and he got more connected to his pokemon and his brand new growlithe. They were about to leave Viridian forest but they were stopped by a mysterious kid who is this kid?_

"Come out and show yourself!" Scrap shouted. "I think I can show myself to weaklings like you." The voice said grinning as the figure jumped down from the tree. Scrap looked at the figure. "Wow your short for a horrible assailant." Scrap said snickering. "Shut up!" The voice said walking into the sunlight; it was a female who looked about the age of 11 but she really was 13. Her gold eyes were hidden behind a black pair of glasses and she was wearing Black long sleeved t-shirt with a short sleeved orange hoodie, baggy jeans and white sneakers with a brown slanted belt to put her pokeballs on. She also had brown hair with two pigtails at the nape of her neck. "I challenge you to a battle loser." The girl said.

"Im not a loser." Scrap said now a little insulted.

"My name is Emily Howells and im your new rival and a future pokemon master!" Emily shouted.

"Damn it your loud anyway my name is Scrap." Scrap said as he threw Growlithe's pokeball into the field, the small gold dog came out howling.

"Omigosh a growlithe!" Emily squealed talking on and on about Growlithe's amazing fur colors. "Let's make this interesting if I win I get your growlithe if you win you and your friend can leave." Emily said grinning.

"Okay, now please just shut up for once please just let your pokemon out!" Scrap moaned as he covered his ears ticked off about that little girl's ranting.

"Oh sorry I love growlithe but im sorry lets start, go Torchick." She said smiling.

"Sorry bout yelling." Scrap said blushing. Scrap then pointed his pokedex at Torchick, Torchick the chick pokemon, if this pokemon is attacked it strikes back by shooting small balls of fire from its stomach a Torchick dislikes darkness because it cant see its surroundings. "But any way Growlithe hit Torchick with a bite." Scrap said pointing at the small chick pokemon. Growlithe charged at the small bird its teeth revealed and ready to attack. Torchick jumped to the side but it crashed into a bush.

"Growlithe it's stuck in the bush use ember!" Scrap quickly shouted. Growlithe let loose a small blast of red embers at the bush it instantly set the foliage on fire.

"Hey that can hurt Torchick really bad." Emily said as she ran to Torchick to see if the little pokemon is okay. The bird reassured her with a chirp and then bounced back ready to battle. "Alright Torchick use peck." Emily said grinning. Torchick ran as fast as its two legs could take it, the bird pokemon leapt up into the air and then dove down beak first into Growlithe's back. Growlithe fell to the ground but got back up immediately. "You alright Growlithe?" Scrap asked concerned about his buddy's health. Growlithe nodded and was ready to fight. "Alright Growlithe use leer and then tackle it." Scrap said ready for a counter attack if it doesn't work. Growlithe used leer causing Torchick to flinch and he then ran at it and tackled it into a tree knocking it out cold. "My Torchick." Emily said frowning as she returned the small pokemon to its pokeball. "You know that's mean I really wanted a Growlithe." Emily said quietly a little upset. "Listen, Emily im sorry for calling you short and everything else but I can't let you have Growlithe but next times we meet both of us are going to have stronger pokemon so the outcome may be different so see you then." Scrap said grinning as he and Rose walked out of the forest. "That was nice Scrap." Rose said smiling.

"I know." He replied also smiling.

In the forest Emily was looking at her Torchick. "Okay Torchick Scrap is now my rival so we got to get stronger to beat him okay." She said grinning and patting her chick pokemon on its head. The next day Scrap and Rose walked out of the poke center eating some breakfast. "So are we ready to battle Brock yet?" Scrap asked Rose.

"Lets look around town see the sights a bit battle some trainers and then lets go." Rose suggested.

"Alright." Scrap said as he looked in his pokedex for the town's attractions. "The dex says that there is museums some town trainers and that's pretty much it. Scrap said a little disappointed.

"Okay lets go to the museum see what there is, heck maybe if we're lucky we can find some trainers to battle." Rose said trying to cheer him up. It took the two a little while to get there but they got there like fifteen twenty minutes later. When they reached the museum there was a huge amount of trainers in a circle. "Let's split up." Rose said as she ran to the left as Scrap nodded and ran to the middle. Scrap immediately got himself into a battle while Rose watched a girl battle. The girl had pale pink eyes and she wore Dark pink knee length skirt and v-shaped tank top and her two Pokeballs were on a small zippable belt. The trainer's hair was down to the middle of her back and it was a pink color with black highlights. Rose had just caught the end of the battle and all she saw was the girl's opponent run off crying. "Whos next?" The girl asked softly her voice having a mystic air to it.

"I am!" Rose shouted over the crowds roaring. She then pushed her way through the crowd and stood at the opposite end of the circle.

"You are going to send out a corsola." The girl said her voice still in that mystic air.

"How the hell did you know?" Rose asked freaked out as she threw Corsola's pokeball out into the field.

"Isn't it obvious im psychic?" The girl said as she threw a pokeball into the field a small pokemon appearing in a red flash. Rose pulled out a blue pokedex. Ralts the feeling pokemon, this pokemon can sense the emotions and feelings of pokemon this pokemon runs away if it senses hostility with the red horn on its head. The dex said. Rose closed it and put it in her pocket. "Okay Corsola harden and when the pokemon is close enough use bubble." Rose commanded trying out Corsola's newly learned move.

"Ralts use confusion then double team." The psychic said as the Ralts gracefully chanted, a purple beam shot out at Corsola. It did damage but it could have been a KO if Corsola didn't use harden. Ralts stopped right in front of Corsola for two seconds. That gave Corsola enough time to hit the small physic pokemon with a barrage of bubbles. Ralts did small flip back words but landed on its feet. "Alright Corsola while its busy use tackle now!" Rose said excited. The coral pokemon charged full speed at Ralts it was about to hit when Ralts eyes began to shine. Corsola suddenly couldn't move. The small pokemon was shot back full speed right into Rose knocking the girl and the pokemon to the ground. "Good job Corsola." Rose said smiling as she returned the fainted pokemon to its pokeball. "I want to battle again." Rose said as she grabbed Ponyta's pokeball.

"Alright." The psychic said smiling as she sent out a Houndour. "Darkfire use howl and then attack it with a bite." The psychic said as she pointed to the horse pokemon.

"Ponyta counter that with a tackle." Rose said. Ponyta tried to tackle the black dog but it easily avoided the horse. Houndour jumped to the side of the horse and let out a large howl immobilizing the horse with fright; while it was distracted the dark/fire type pokemon jumped up and bit Ponyta in the stomach. The horse fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Rose returned it trying to hold back tears.

"Good match, you could have won if your pokemon were higher levels, I've been training for a long time and there all really strong." The girl explained. "By the way the name is Izumi Rain." Azumi said extending her hand a smile on her face. "The names Rose." She said shaking her hand. Scrap walked next to the two a huge grin on his face, in his hand was a huge bag with money. "Let's say I won a lot of battles while you two were battling it out." Scrap said laughing.

"Oh hi my names Azumi, and I want to be the greatest Coordinator in the world." She said as she shook Scraps hand. "Cool names Scrap and that's Rose and both of us are taking the Kanto gym challenge." He explained.

"Oh so that's why your in Pewter, there was a practice contest in the museum so that's why im here." Azumi said a little excited. "Can I come with you guys there a lot of contest in most of the cities; I can also learn a lot from your battles." Azumi explained.

"Alright then let's go." Scrap said grinning as he pointed to the center. A half hour later the group was in front of the gym ready to fight. "Alright im going first." Scrap announced.

"You have to fight me first if you want to get to master Brock!" A little kid around 10 in blue jean shorts a blue and white shirt and a blue cap shouted as he threw a pokeball. A yellow shrew looking pokemon appeared in the flash of red light. Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. This pokemon bury its self under ground in dry arid regions away from water, it only comes out to hunt for prey. "Alright it's a ground type, so Poliwag your up." Scrap said as he threw the pokeball onto the ground. Poliwag came out letting out a call. "How cute." Azumi said hearts in her eyes.

"Sandshrew beat up that pathetic toad use roll up into a ball and tackle it!" The kid shouted. Sandshrew rolled up into a ball and charged at Poliwag.

"Poliwag dodge it!" Scrap said as the makeshift roll out attack nearly hit the little pokemon. The attack came around again but this time Poliwag jumped on it. "Great job, use water gun." Scrap said cheering on his pokemon. Poliwag who was now running on the curled up Sandshrew jumped up and shot a blast of freezing water knocking it out. "Good job." Scrap said as he returned the pokemon to its pokeball. "Fine you can battle him I'll use my other pokemon to battle the girl." The kid said as he pointed to Rose. Scrap followed a dark and rocky pathway to a back room. He opened the door and walked into the room. The door slammed shut and very bright lights turned on a tan man around his early 20s late teens sat on a rock meditating. "Prepare to lose." Brock said as he threw a pokeball a Geodude popping out of it. "Hm I'll use Aron, because Growlithe is weak against fire and Poliwag is still tired." Scrap said to himself. He then finally decided, he threw his pokeball out onto the field his Aron appearing. "Geodude use mega punch!" Brock shouted. "Quickly Aron use defense curl." Scrap warned. Geodude's fist turned a silver color the stone pokemon then charged at Aron its fist ready to punch. Aron simply just crawled up into a ball. Geodude punch the small pokemon. Aron went flying straight up into the air it uncurled itself and was flying down at a very strong speed. "I got Aron headbutt it while you're falling!" Scrap shouted. Aron extended its head and nailed Geodude both of them hitting the ground with a huge explosion of dirt. When it all cleared Aron and Geodude both had swirls in their eyes. "How could that runt beat Geodude? Brock asked glaring at Scrap.

"I'll pretend I never heard that, go poliwag." Scrap said as he threw Poliwags pokeball into the field. The small tadpole pokemon appeared from the red flash dancing around.

"A little poliwag that's what you're fighting my strongest pokemon with! Im going to beat that thing to a pulp." Brock shouted laughing. "Go Onix!" Brock shouted angrily as he threw a black pokeball into a hole in the dirt. Poliwag was confused he didn't know were Onix was. The earth below the small pokemon began to shake. But then all hell broke loose a large rock snake looking pokemon burst through the ground letting out a humongous roar, Poliwag was thrown straight up into the air it hit the roof and fell to the ground. "Onix while the weaklings down use tackle!" Brock shouted pointing to Poliwag. Onix charged at Poliwag, when it was close enough it jumped up into the air and came flying down at Poliwag. Poliwag started to run and Onix came down right next to the small tadpole pokemon. The large attack didn't hit directly but a wave of rocks and dirt flew on top of the small pokemon. As the dust cleared nothing was seen but a huge pile of dirt was all that was left. "No poliwag!" Scrap shouted as he ran to the dirt pile. He started to dig poliwag up but instead of poliwag a shining almost human like figure crawled out of the pile. "Whirl." It let out. Poliwhirl the tadpole pokemon, this pokemon can live in and out of water but whenever this pokemon is outside of the water it constantly sweats to keep it's body moist. "Awesome." Scrap said in amazement.

"Who cares Onix use constrict." Brock shouted.

"Poliwhirl use rain dance and then finish Onix off with water gun!" Scrap shouted pointing to Onix. Poliwhirl chanted and a large cloud formed on the ceiling of the gym. A crash of thunder was heard and it started to downpour. Onix came crashing through the storm and it constricted itself around Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl easily slipped through Onix's constraints, the pokemon then unleashed a icy cold torrent of water at Onix knocking the large stone serpent pokemon out cold. "Yeah Poliwhirl!" Scrap shouted as he ran to the pokemon and hugged it. "Fine you won take your badge and leave, tell the next brat to come in." Brock commanded as he walked to a healing machine and healed his pokemon. Scrap walked out of the battle field grinning. When he exited the room he just saw the end of Rose's battle. "Corsola use bubble." Rose shouted. The small coral pokemon shot a barrage of little freezing bubbles easily shooting the opponents Geodude into a wall. "Good job Corsola." Rose said as she returned it to its pokeball. "I won." Scrap said as he showed off his newly earned badge. "Sweet, how was Brock?" Rose asked as she started her way to the door. "He was hard I almost lost until Poliwag evolved and kicked Brocks last pokemon's ass!" Scrap said grinning." Alright then come on Azumi." Rose said as Azumi and herself walked into the room. Azumi stepped near the door and Rose walked up. "Brock I challenge you to a battle." Rose said happily. The bright lights turned on again and Brock was no where to be seen but his Geodude was ready to battle. "Alright Ponyta lets go." Rose shouted as she threw the pokeball onto the field the horse pokemon appeared running through the course finding every nook and cranny. Geodude charged right at ponyta. "Ponyta dodge it!" Rose shouted. Ponyta jumped over the boulder. "Now hit it with a stomp and while it's on the ground ember!' Rose shouted. While it was in the air Ponyta stomped down on Geodude and then charred it with ember. Geodude fell with swirls in its eyes. A red beam shot out of the darkness and sucked the fallen pokemon up. Then the sane evil looking Onix from before crawled into the field. "Rose watch out a getting a really bad vive from that Onix!' Azumi shouted.

"All right." Rose said as she threw Corsola into the field. "Corsola quickly use harden!" Rose shouted. Onix charged into it knocking the coral pokemon into the sky and onto the roof. Corsola landed right onto a support beam of the gym. Onix charged right at the tiny pink coral pokemon. Corsola jumped to the side falling off the beam down to the ground. Onix charged right into the roof. Onix fell followed by a large amount of steel and rock. "Corsola finish it up with bubble!" Rose shouted Corsola hit the already damaged Onix with a large barrage of water. A red light withdrew Onix and threw a small silver badge into the middle of the arena. Rose picked it up and quickly walked out of the room with Azumi. "I got a weird feeling from that Onix." Azumi whispered as the two walked to the center. Scrap, who was already at the center, has gotten himself into a fight with two people. "So, you win?" Scrap asked grinning. Rose nodded.

"All trainers leave your pokeballs on the counter and I will heal them all." Nurse Joy said happily. Our heroes did as they were told and in a matter of fifteen minutes they were in their respected rooms asleep.

Back at the pewter city gym Brock was in a large argument with everyone's favorite team rocket members Jack and Vicky. "Hand it over Brock you obviously can't handle the dark forces inducer the boss gave you at the last meeting." Jack commanded. Brock handed over the strange looking pokeball he held Onix in. The pokeball was black with a red bottom and other random dark colored spots. The two rocket members walked off laughing.

**Yay I finished another chapter even though it took like a week. P.S sorry about that. **


	4. Mt Moon Madness

**Chapter four: Mt. Moon madness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Hey im back again with another chapter. This one is going to be interesting a lot of surprises.**

We come back to our adventure to see everyone's favorite heroes taking a lunch break. "So Azumi you a coordinator what's the difference between that and battling?" Scrap asked as he dug into a turkey sandwich.

"It's kind of the same but instead of trying to take the direct route of knocking out you opponent's pokemon you try to do it in style, by using the most style in your combos and moves." Azumi explained. "Then if you win a competition you get that competition's ribbons and once you get enough ribbons you get to go to the kanto grand festival." Azumi explained. " Oh yes there's also other competitions like in Hoen and Johto I heard there even starting to get organized in Coro." Azumi explained.

"That's awesome." Scrap said in excitement.

"Excuse me would you three happen to be trainers?" Two figures asked one a male around 38 and the other a female around 12. The girl had long red hair and blue eyes she was wearing a white and red tee shirt with a pokemon symbol. She was also wearing blue jeans and blue shoes. She stood partially behind the man who looked like he could have been her father. The male stood at 6-1 and he was wearing an archeological uniform. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes and behind him were a golem and Machamp carrying equipment and rocks. "Hi the name is Alex Whitestone and this is my daughter Ruby." He said as he pointed to Ruby. "Im an archeologist slash ex trainer, and Ruby is going to soon start her journey." Alex explained.

"Hi." Ruby said blushing.

"Hi." Scrap said waving. "Yes we're trainers Mr. Whitestone." Scrap said grinning.

"That's great because I need your help, its seems as if you three are going to go through Mt. Moon so that makes it even better." Alex said as he started to think.

"Excuse me what are you talking about?" Rose asked a little uppity.

"Oh im horribly sorry my dear, a horrible group name team rocket has scared off all the archeologist and Rose and myself don't have enough strength to drive them all off." Alex explained.

"Okay I got it you need our help." Azumi said smiling.

"Yeah." Ruby said blushing but warming up to our heroes.

"Ok then and stop being so nervous we don't bite." Azumi said showing a kind smile.

"I'll try." Ruby said a little embarrassed.

"Let's go!" Scrap shouted pointing his finger to the mountain.

"That sounds good." Alex said as he withdrew his Machamp and his Golem. The newly formed rescue group marched to the entrance of Mt. Moon; they ignored a salesman that was trying to give them a magikarp. When they walked into the cave Scrap fell back in amazement the cave was huge. Pokemon were every where Oddish were seeking small water spouts Zubat were sleeping and clefairy were dancing. "Kids go take some time training; I'll look for the Rockets." Alex said as he walked off Ruby going to follow him but stopping when she saw the Oddish. "Those are so cute." Ruby said with glee.

"Catch it." Scrap said as he handed her a pokeball.

"Alright." Ruby said as she threw the pokeball containing her pokemon. A small fox like pokemon appeared in the flash and let out a little growl. Scrap turned on his pokedex. Vulpix the fox pokemon, when this pokemon is born it has a single tail, when it gets older its tail splits.

"Alright Vulpix use ember!" Ruby shouted. Vulpix charged at Oddish and used an ember attack, the small pokemon's leaf set ablaze causing the little guy to faint. "Go pokeball." Ruby shouted as she threw the small red and white ball at the grass pokemon. The ball started to shake but eventually stopped a large ping signaling that the catch was successful.

"Yay!" Ruby shouted throwing her hands out in a victory sign.

"Good job." Azumi said. A while later a few shrieks were heard. Azumi and Scrap ran ahead the rest. When they rounded the corner they saw a Geodude bullying a small clefairy. It let out a growl and used a mega punch the small pokemon flew into the west side wall. Scrap pointed his pokeball at Clefairy. Clefairy the fairy pokemon. This pokemon's appearance makes it a popular pet, but it is very hard to find.

"Hey you big bully leave it alone!" Azumi shouted getting ready for a battle. Azumi ran in front of Clefairy Geodude let out a punch hitting Azumi. Clefairy frowned angrily it ran at Geodude waving its finger a wave of water shot from its hand knocking the rock pokemon out instantly. "What was that?" Scrap asked amazed.

"That my hard headed friend is a metronome attack." Azumi explained laughing the small fairy pokemon dancing around and chanting. Clefairy walked over to Azumi and nudged on her shirt. "Yes my little friend?" Azumi asked smiling. Clefairy jumped around shouting trying to say something. "The answers yes." Azumi said taking out a pokeball and catching Clefairy. Scrap was bent down next to the fallen Geodude. "Hm what's this?" Scrap asked himself as he pulled a small black chip off the rock pokemon. Scrap pulled out a pokeball and tapped Geodude with it. "I don't think it knew what it was doing I found this chip on it." Scrap said as he put the pokeball to his belt. Rose finally ran up with Ruby. " Guys guess what I was chasing a Zubat which she caught when Ruby and myself tripped down a hill, then at the bottom of the hill we found a group of Rockets with whips attacking some clefairys Zubat, Geodudes, paras and even two gravellers." Rose explained.

"Then they put these two chips on the Gravelers, and then the Gravelers had an evil look on their faces. That's when the two pokemon started to attack all the others, the rockets drove the poor pokemon to a wall, the pokemon started to punch the large rock wall until it collapsed revealing a fossil of this huge phoenix looking pokemon." Ruby explained.

"Let's go then we have to stop the Rockets." Scrap said. The group followed the route Rose and Ruby took until they reached the top of the hill that Rose fell down. "Oh my god." Scrap and Azumi said in unison as they looked down from their spot. What they saw was horrible. Smoke was coming out from the millions of machines and building many Gravelers, sandslashes and even some Golem were unleashing their strongest attacks at the rock walls surrounding the mysterious phoenix looking skeletons. "What is that?" Scrap asked in horror as he watched the rockets whip the poor pokemon.

"I think I know, there is rumored to be a legendary pokemon named Moltres. Few of them exists many died and became fossils like this one here and others are in hiding at their natural habitats of volcanoes. They are one of the three legendary pokemon, there is the flame pokemon Moltres, the electric pokemon Zapdos and finally the freeze pokemon Articuno." Ruby said as she took a deep breath. "My daddy's friend Blaine was telling us about this new invention on his island that brings back dead or extinct pokemon." Ruby added.

"So the most logical answer is that they are going to revive our fossil friend here." Rose said.

"That's not going to be good." Scrap said as he remembered something from his past. "There is a machine that increases the amount of rage a pokemon has so if they use it on Moltres or any of the other birds they can use the bird's powers to take over the world." Scrap said as he pulled out a pokeball. "Im stopping them." Scrap said as he ran down throwing out 4 pokeballs all his pokemon coming out. "Scrap you idiot wait." Azumi said as Rose, Ruby and herself ran down throwing their own pokeballs. "Vulpix use ember!" Ruby shouted as Vulpix shot out a few small balls of fire at a nearby controlled Sandslash. "Geodude throw Aron, Aron use defense curl!" Scrap shouted. Geodude who was now healed by a potion grabbed Aron who was curled up in a ball and threw it at a Graveler. Aron hit Graveler throwing the large pokemon off balance. "Alright Poliwhirl use water gun!" Scrap shouted Poliwhirl shot out an icy blast of water at the pokemon knocking it out.

"Ralts physic, Houndour protect it." Azumi commanded. Ralts stood still and started to concentrate a blue aura surrounded it. Houndour stood in front of Ralts shooting a blast of fire at any pokemon that would get close enough.

"Corsola, Ponyta make a distraction use fire spin and bubble." Rose shouted. Corsola shot bubbles at the pokemon while Ponyta ran around the rockets unleashing a fiery tornado. The rockets started to give up many of them took off that was until Vicky, Jack and another hulking figure floated down on a balloon. "These are the wimps you two keep loosing to?" The figure shouted. The two nodded pathetically. The figure jumped down in front of Scrap. "Ello wimp, the name is Alister and im the leader of the fossil retrieval team. So get ready to battle!" Alister shouted as he threw a hyper ball onto the gap between Scrap and himself. A large bulking bull appeared in the flash of red light letting out a roar. "That thing is huge!" Scrap said in amazement. He pointed at the bull in almost fear. Tauros the wild bull pokemon, this pokemon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times, if there are no opponents for Tauros to battle it will tackle large trees.

"Alright Aron go!" Scrap shouted. "Use harden then tackle!" Scrap shouted. Aron growled its plaiting getting a little shinier it then charged at full speed into Tauros. Tauros let out a large moan and then used its own tackle attack blasting Aron into the fossil. Scrap ran over to Aron and tried to return it to its pokeball but Aron rolled out of the way. "You want to fight?" Scrap said healing it with a super potion. Aron nodded and got into position to fight. "Alright Aron use growl then metal claw!" Scrap shouted. Aron growled cutely making Tauros lower its guard. When Aron saw this it ran towards the bull its claw surrounded in silver light. Aron hit it right in the face. Tauros fell to the ground and struggled to get back up. It then started to charge right at Aron when a large green boulder flew down from the hill knocking Tauros out cold. The boulder popped up revealing it to be a Golem. Alex was then seen running down the hill his Machamp. Alister saw Alex and ran but not without the fossil. While the group was filling in Alex Alister and the other Rockets flew away in a giant blimp the fossil hanging onto it. "Give it back!" Rose shouted throwing a pokeball a brown Zubat coming out of it. "Zubat use supersonic." Rose shouted. Zubat flew up and let out a huge screech. The balloon started to shift uneasily and crashed into a ledge. The balloon shot into the distance the fossil falling into a lake at the end of the mountain. "I guess im just going to have to try to find another fossil." Alex said frowning.

"Look at the bright sides if the Rockets got the fossil it could have caused the end of the world, but now unless they find another one, they can't get Moltres." Scrap said grinning. "That's true I shouldn't put my selfish wants in front of the safety of others." Alex said disappointed. "Hey no worries good things happened we all caught pokemon and we are almost too Cerulean city." Scrap said as the group walked out of the cave their eyes squinting in the sudden sunlight.

"Well this is we have to take our own paths." Alex said grinning.

"Alright good bye guys." Scrap and his friends said in unison Azumi with tears in her eyes. Alex and Ruby took one path down to Vermillion while our group took the rode down to cerulean. "So now for my gym badge?" Scrap asked. "No first we have to go see Bill and then on Friday I have a contest." Azumi explained. "But I want to battle." Scrap said frowning.

"To bad!" Rose shouted hitting Scrap in the head.

**Kind of short but I wanted to get it done, I also ran out of ideas for Mt. moon. I have a block and I need inspiration so im going to watch some old episodes and such. **


	5. Battle at the bridge part one

Chapter five: Battle at the bridge part 1

**Hello! I've taken all of your reviews into account but a special thanks to AngelicShadowhunter this chapter I will defiantly do what you said. I don't own pokemon**

We join back up with our heroes as they are waiting in the pokemon center. "Well Azumi Scrap and I will try to be back as quick as we can but first Scrap has to get that pokemon data from Bill and I want to train." Rose explained

"Alright, im going to sign up for this contest and see if there are any special rules you guys go ahead meet me back here." Azumi said smiling.

"Alright see you later." Scrap said as he walked outside. Rose and himself almost reached the beginning of the bridge when a familiar voice shouted stop. "Im back to battle you again!" Emily shouted as she ran up to the two. "You want to battle for my growlithe right?" Scrap asked a little annoyed.

"Yep now go Syther!" Emily shouted a large green bug running out into the middle of the bridge. "Go Aron!" Scrap shouted Aron coming out of its pokeball with a growl. "Hah my Scyther is faster than Aron im going to destroy it easily!" Emily shouted. Scrap quickly took out his pokedex and pointed it at the bug pokemon. Scyther the mantis pokemon with ninja like speed and agility this pokemon can make the illusion that there is more than one of itself. "Okay Aron take this defensively use iron defense twice." Scrap said thinking on his next move. Aron growled his coat glistening.

"Syther use focus energy then wing attack." Emily commanded. Syther glared at Aron looking for the weak point it took a few seconds but Scyther eventually lunged wings spread out right at Aron. "Aron quickly use mud slap!" Scrap shouted a little nervous. Aron ducked and shot a wave of mud at the mantis pokemon hitting it in the face and causing it to rear off coarse right into the dirt a huge explosion of mud, rocks and flora was thrown into the air. The cloud cleared to show Syther sunk in the dirt two large Xs in its eyes. "Great job Aron." Scrap said returning it to its pokeball. "Alright now im getting serious go Combusken!" Emily shouted the fighting/fire pokemon coming out of its pokeball displaying its double kick attack. "What is that?" Scrap asked confused.

"Scrap it's a pokemon from Hoen pretty rare too check the dex." Rose shouted from the bottom point of the bridge were the grass meets the wood. "No worries." Scrap said grinning as he pulled out his pokedex. Combusken the young fowl pokemon this pokemon boosts its concentration by letting out loud cries, it has destructive kicks. "Alright time to bring in my newest teammate go Geodude!" Scrap shouted.

"So the loser manages to catch another lame pokemon!" Emily shouted.

"I'll show you Geodude harden then rock throw!" Scrap shouted. Geodude closed its eyes the pokemon got harder. It then started to throw a barrage of rocks at Combusken. Combusken started to dodge the rocks every rock that missed the young fowl pokemon crashed into the small red bridge with an explosion of red planks and rope. Combusken finally jumped on top of one of the largest rocks waiting for a command. "Alright Combusken use double kick!" Emily shouted. Combusken leapt from the rock hitting Geodude in head on with two kicks. Geodude fell back a few feet but managed to get back up. Small cracks started to form around the remaining parts of the bridge. Rose was standing on the cerulean city side of the bridge same with Emily while Scrap and Geodude were on the route 25 side. "Alright Geodude finish this battle with a magnitude!" Scrap shouted pointing at the bridge. Geodude backed up right next to Scrap both of them on the grass he then used a magnitude it ended up being a magnitude nine one of the most powerful. Geodude brought its two large fists down on to the bridge the small structure finally giving in to the pressure. At first the side on which Scrap and Geodude were on started to crack then it went through the whole bridge until finally the bridge collapsed in the middle Combusken and Emily falling in and being swept down stream Rose did the smart thing and ran to dry land. "Im going to get you!" Emily shouted as she returned Combusken to its pokeball. "Scrap im going to look around town meet you back at the pokemon center." Rose shouted over the roaring of the water. "Alright meet you at the other side!" Scrap shouted as he walked to the left were there was some tall grass. Rose walked down and to the right; a group of people were surrounded in front of a small tan house with an ocean blue roof. Rose ran to the edge of the group trying to peek over the people in front of her. All she knew at the moment was a police officer, not a Jenny but a normal officer. "It was rumored that a member of the evil organization of team rocket has ransacked this house and stole the TM dig from this innocent couple. The rocket member is rumored to still be in the city, so we at the police station warn every one to be extra safe." The officer said as he walked back into the house. "That's horrible." Rose said a little sad as she looked around town. She walked around the boarders of the town no way out the only way was blocked by a slowbro. "Excuse me can you move your pokemon?" Rose asked politely. "I would if I could but it used to be my grandfather's and it won't listen to me." The slowbro's owner said frowning. The owner was a young girl around 7 with blond hair in pig tails and ocean blue eyes. She stood at 4-4 and she was wearing a white shirt that was covered underneath red overalls. "You're a trainer right?" The girl asked.

"Yea why do you ask?' Rose asked a little curious.

"Well my grandpa was a really good trainer and slowbro was his first pokemon so im thinking if you battle slowbro it will move." The girl explained. "Alright im going to battle it." Rose said grinning. She threw a small pokeball with wing stickers on it. (She decorated the pokeball in the center.) Her Zubat came out of the pokeball landing right on Rose's shoulder. Slowbro lifted its head from the tree in front of it. "Alright Slowbro use a confusion!" The girl shouted pointing at Zubat. Slowbro slowly got up a glare on its face. The hermit crab pokemon stared at Zubat its eyes turned red as Zubat was lifted into the air. Zubat was then thrown to the dirt a small amount of dirt flying into the air when the small bat pokemon crashed into the ground. "Zubat!" Rose shouted tears starting to drip from her eyes. Zubat flew back up right when it heard its trainers call. Zubat let out a supersonic confusing slowbro it then ran in and bit slowbro in the neck. Slowbro fell to the dirt face first Zubat almost crushed by the shear fall. Once the great beast fell Zubat flew up a smile. "Good job." Rose said smiling. She then took a look at the little girl who was now tending to her slowbro. Slowbro was face first in the dirt a few inches deep; slowbro had an anger mark on the back of its head. "Thanks sorry about the trouble." She said bowing. Rose returned Zubat said good bye to the girl. Rose ran back in to the direction of the house that was robbed she wanted to know more. Rose walked to the yard she saw jumped over the small fence in the back yard and to her surprise she finds a man in a rocket uniform whipping a Sandshrew. "Come on it's a TM learn dig already!" He shouted whipping Sandshrew on the head the small mouse pokemon fell to the ground tears in its eyes. "Hey leave it alone." Rose shouted as she ran up to the rocket. "What are you going to do you little runt." The rocket shouted

"Im going to beat you in a battle!" Rose shouted as she threw a completely red pokeball. Her Ponyta came out of the pokeball its flame shining brightly. "Hah a pony I'll easily beat that small loser!" The Rocket shouted. "Oh yeah what great pokemon do you have?" Rose asked grinning. "Go Ekans!" The rocket shouted throwing a black pokeball the small purple snake pokemon coming out its eyes red. "So you have a chip." Rose said grinning. "So what if I do. Ekans attack with an acid." The rocket shouted. Ekans slithered to Ponyta spitting a large gooey substance at the horse. Ponyta ran out of the way the attack missing by an inch. The attack instead hit the small white fence causing it to melt. "Ponyta double team then stomp!" Rose commanded. Ponyta neighed and disappeared five ponytas surrounded Ekans every time they stepped on the uncut grass a thumping sound would sound confusing the snake beyond belief. All five of them ran up to the snake, Ekans curled up into a small ball trying to avoid the attack but it was no use by the time it curled into a ball the real Ponyta was able to kick it right into the rocket. "You stupid snake!" The rocket shouted kicking Ekans but then returning it to its pokeball. "Alright now for one of my strongest pokemon, go Mankey!" The rocket shouted. He threw a normal pokeball this time. The small red and white ball fell softly on the grass; it opened up as soon as it touched the ground a tan pygmy pokemon appearing in the flash of red light. "Mankey!" It snorted as it charged at Rose. Having no time to think she enlarged then threw a blue pokeball. The pokeball hit Mankey in the head stopping it for a second. The pokeball fell to the floor Corsola coming out with a yawn. It seemed agitated from being awaken from its nap. "Corsola not now, try to stop Mankey, Use water gun." Rose Commanded, she pointed at the pygmy pokemon a little tiny bit of fear in her eyes. Rose had a fear of fighting pokemon since she was little. When she was about six her dad was training a primeape and it attacked her and her father. She was saved when her dad commanded his pidgeot to use a wing attack that knocked the evolved form of Mankey out along with half of the house. Rose snapped back into reality when she heard the splintering and crashing of wood. When she looked at the field Corsola was thrown through the fence while a straight line of dirt led to a knocked out Mankey which crashed into the wall of the house. "That's it im sending out my secret weapon!" The rocket shouted as he threw a completely midnight black pokeball into the field an evil looking Drowsy appearing in a black flash. "Alright Drowsy use frustration!" The rocket shouted as he pointed to Corsola. Drowsy's eyes turned a black color; Corsola was lifted up and thrown at top speed into the wall of the house. The wall collapsed at that point a large crater/hole right were the hole used to be. The owners of the house were scared and confused. "What are you two doing to my house!" He shouted as he ran up to the wall dodging a falling piece of wood. "Oh no Corsola!' Rose shouted in a cry. She ran up to the coral pokemon tears in its eyes. "Return." She said sadly tears streaming down her face and down her chin. The small Sandshrew that was getting whipped walked up to her nudging her. "Sand." It said trying to tell her something. "You want to fight?" She asked wiping away tears. Sandshrew nodded and walked onto the destroyed yard. "Hah that weakling it can't even learn a tm! Come on Drowsy destroy it!" The Rocket shouted Drowsy charging at Sandshrew with a tackle. "Sandshrew use dig!" Rose commanded tears still pouring down her face. Sandshrew burrowed into the ground dirt flying every where. The ground behind Drowsy started to move. "Drowsy behind you!" The rocket shouted. Drowsy turned around and walked to the spot nothing happened. Sandshrew popped up right behind Drowsy and rammed right into it. It then jumped back into the soft up turned dirt. It was easy for the mouse pokemon to dig now there was no grass blocking its way and most of the dirt was already fresh and turned. Sandshrew continued this attack patterns a few more times until Drowsy looked like it was going to collapsed. Drowsy slowly walked to the center of the yard, it looked fine until it looked down the ground started to cave in eventually the ground completely collapsed with a large crash. Drowsy looked around at its circular dirt prison. "Alright Sandshrew finish this fight with all of your hatred and fear of that team rocket member use frustration!" Rose shouted. Drowsy started to panic where was his attacker? Ten seconds later Sandshrew blasted right out of the dirt wall claws extended right into Drowsy's face knocking it out cold. Sandshrew didn't stop it burrowed under ground again spraying dirt every where and hit its previous trainer the team rocket member blasting him into the sky. Sandshrew calmed down and slowly walked up to Rose. It poked a pokeball on her belt the small ball opening. "You want to come with us?" She said wiping tears from her eyes she wanted to get a move on Corsola was hurt. Sandshrew nodded. Rose tapped the pokeball a red light picking up Sandshrew and transporting it to the small pokeball. She then tapped another pokeball Ponyta coming out. "Try to carry Drowsy." She said franticly now. The two lifted up drowsy and managed to lift Drowsy onto Ponyta's back. The two ran to the center as fast as they could. They then talked to Joy. She took all of the pokemon and walked into the back Rose sat on a chair in the lobby for three hours. Nurse joy walked out in the lobby a frown on her face. "Ms. Rose I have bad news. All of your pokemon are fine and so is the Drowsy but Corsola cant travel with you." Nurse Joy said frowning. "Why is she hurt?" Rose asked tears forming.

"Yes Corsola is, it was very injured in the fight and the best care I can get it that would be like traveling would be bringing it to the rehabilitation program in the day care center just outside town." Joy explained.

"If that's what would be best for Corsola you can do it but may I say goodbye?" Rose asked frowning.

"Of course." Joy said as she used a card key to open up the sliding door that led to the back room. Rose walked into the room looking at her surroundings. To the right was the poor Drowsy that the rocket captured. It was on a hospital bed wires were connected to its head and two black computer chips were on the tiny operation trey in front of the bed. But to the left Corsola was laying on another hospital bed but a plastic cover was covering the bed a small amount of water was floating in the container to keep Corsola moist. "Hey Corsola." Rose said holding back tears. Corsola opened its eyes. "Im going to have to leave you with Nurse Joy, she's going to take you to the day care center and you will be able to fight again." Corsola had a look of disappointment on its face. "I know you want me to take you but I can't me and the others can't wait around plus if you get hurt again I don't know what I would do with myself." Rose said patting the glass. "But no worries I won't forget about you I'll see you around." Rose said smiling as she walked out of the room.

**Well that's my first try at a sad chapter put I decided to make our groups time in viridian city about four or five chapters. See you later/**


	6. Battle at the bridge part two

**Sorry for taking so long to make another chapter but I haven't had much to inspire me. Well it has been a while and Scrap, Azumi and Rose had many battles and a few adventures so I am going to list all their pokemon. Scrap:** Aron, Poliwhirl, Growlithe and Geodude. **Rose:** Ponyta, Sandshrew and Zubat (left Corsola with Nurse Joy in cerulean city.) **Azumi:** Houndour, Ralts and Clefairy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon.

Chapter 5.2: Battle at the bridge part two

Scrap watched as his rival was swept down the muddy and rock filled river. He swept a quick glance to see his friend waving and running off. "Well this isn't good." Scrap said looking down at his exhausted Geodude. Scrap grinned and returned his tired pokemon to its pokeball.

Hey you destroyed our bridge!" An angry looking kid around the age of seven shouted.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to destroy it I was in an intense battle." Scrap said freaking out.

"We don't care, get him!" The kid shouted followed by the roar of angry trainers.

"Run!" Scrap shouted to himself and his pokemon as he ran at top speed towards a small ledge. Scrap jumped onto the ledge and released all of pokemon onto the crowd. The pokemon instantly out of instinct jumped off the ledge and defended their trainer. The crowd gave up after a half hour leaving Scrap and his pokemon to themselves.

"Good job." Scrap said grinning as he jumped off the ledge.

"Don't try to walk away I want a battle!" The same kid from before shouted as he ran up to Scrap.

"You know what I'm tired of this crap, you're on!" Scrap shouted as he got ready for a battle.

"Go Elekid!" The kid shouted as he threw a yellow pokeball onto the grassy field. A small yellow pokemon came out in a flash of red light, it had horns that looked like plugs for an electrical outlet and it was yellow and black. Scrap pointed the pokedex at the small pokemon. _Elekid is the pre evolved form of electabuzz. It is a strong electric pokemon but cannot release too much energy in one blast. _

"Alright since this pokemon is electric. rock will beat it." Scrap said to himself.

"Alright go Geodude!" Scrap shouted as he threw the pokeball containing the newest edition to his pokemon team. Geodude appeared in the familiar flash of red light but it looked very tired. "Oh man that's right you just fought." Scrap said frowning. "I'll switch you with Growlithe." Scrap added as he returned Geodude into its pokeball. Scrap then reached into his belt and pulled out the pokeball containing Growlithe. "Alright Growlithe start this off with an ember attack." Scrap whispered to the pokeball as he threw it into the tall grass. The pokeball disappeared in the sea of green but a Growlithe rose in its place. The small dog pokemon jumped into the air releasing a barrage of fire towards his opponent. Elekid smoothly dodged the attack.

"Elekid use quick attack into a thunder punch!" The kid shouted. Elekid avoided the now burning grass and charged towards Growlithe with amazing speed its small fist gathering sparks.

"Growlithe counter with a quick attack!" Scrap commanded fear creeping up in his voice. Growlithe avoided a small square of burning grass and then started running at top speed towards Elekid. The two collided in a shower of sparks, a cloud of dust and smoke filled the battle field fire already taking up much of the grass. "We have to stop this; we can burn down the whole area if this continues." Scrap pleaded.

"Who cares I have water pokemon and I'm sure you do too so come on and fight me!" The kid shouted over the cries of fleeing pokemon.

"Fine lets end this quickly." Scrap said to Growlithe as he motioned for another quick attack. Growlithe charged straight through the burning grass.

"Elekid use quick attack!" The kid shouted his face in a determined stare. The two pokemon charged at each other Growlithe with his heated quick attack and Elekid with its static charged quick attack. The two collided with an explosion of dirt, grass and ash flew into the air covering the whole field. The two trainers waited for the dust to clear only to be greeted by both of their pokemon fainted in the middle of the chaos. "Damn." The two trainers' muttered as they went and grabbed their fainted pokemon.

"Alright you promised we would get rid of the fires." Scrap said as the trainers started to walk to the opposite sides of the battle field.

"Fine, wartortle get rid of the fires." The kid said in a bored voice.

"Poliwhirl help him out." Scrap said tossing his pokeball into the remaining tall grass his pokemon appearing with the casual flash of red light.

"The name is Keith." The kid said grinning and extending his hand.

"I'm Scrap." Scrap replied shaking his new found rival's hand. Ten minutes later the fires died down leaving the two trainers to battle in mud rocks and scattered patches of grass. "Alright Poliwhirl your up." Scrap replied smiling as his toad pokemon walked forward ready to battle.

"Wartortle use bite." Keith commanded pointing to Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl your in your element stay calm and wait for the right moment." Scrap said advising his pokemon. Wartortle ran at Poliwhirl slower than usual because of the large amount of mud, the turtle pokemon extended its fangs and lunged at Poliwhirl's neck. Poliwhirl ducked and slid right under Wartortle. "Alright now's your chance get up and use tackle." Scrap shouted in anticipation. Poliwhirl jumped up from the mud and tackled right into the back of wartortle causing the pokemon to shoot forward into a rock. Mud shot up every where almost completely covering Wartortle.

"Wartortle use water gun than bite." Keith shouted. Wartortle shot an icy cold jet of water right next to Poliwhirl. The blast of water shot up a large amount of mud that covered Poliwhirl. Wartortle immediately lunged at Poliwhirl fangs extended. Poliwhirl couldn't see and was bit by the turtle pokemon right on the neck. Poliwhirl let out a cry and instinctively shot at Wartortle. The blast of water hit wartortle in the side of the stomach causing the turtle pokemon to let go of Poliwhirl.

"Alright Poliwhirl finish this with a tackle. Wartortle who was still stunned by the sudden blast of icy cold water could not dodge the large tackle. Wartortle was rammed right into the mountain side wall. The turtle pokemon started to try to get up but he fell with swirls in its eyes.

"Darn." Keith said frowning. "I'll get you back for destroying our bridge, don't worry about that." Keith said grinning.

"I'll be waiting don't you! Worry about that!" Scrap shouted a grin of victory on his face. Scrap walked towards Bills house waving back to his new friend but soon enough he bumped into even more trainers.

A while later!

Scrap was just about to finish his last opponent. "Alright Poliwhirl finish this battle off with a water gun." Scrap shouted pointing at the opponent's Onix sweat was pouring down Scrap's face. Poliwhirl jumped up into the air and unleashed a large blast of water. Onix ducked and the blast of water harmlessly flew over the stone serpent's head. "Ah crap." Scrap said his hopes falling.

"Onix use tackle." Scrap's opponent shouted pointing at Poliwhirl and Scrap.

"Quick Poliwhirl use hypnosis." Scrap said as the stone serpent came crashing down towards them. The swirls on Poliwhirl's stomach started to spin and Onix immediately fell asleep and crashed to the floor. "Poliwhirl finish Onix off with a water gun." Scrap sighed as he fell to the floor exhausted. Poliwhirl let out a strong blast of water knocking Onix out. Scrap took his prize money returned Poliwhirl to its pokeball and walked slowly to the front door of Bill's house. Scrap was about to knock on the friendly red door when he heard some shouting and a loud crash. When he peaked through the frown shaped window he saw a man in a team rocket uniform shouting at a pikachu asking where the key to the PC was.

"I won't tell you anything!" The Pikachu shouted biting the rocket's leg. Scrap's eyes grew huge.

"Did that thing just talk?" Scrap shouted forgetting that the pokemon and the Rocket were not that far away. Scrap fell over and was about to run until the rocket opened the door and easily grabbed Scrap. Scrap tried to fight and get out of the Rocket's strong grip but his efforts were to no effect. The Rocket walked into the house slammed the door and threw Scrap to the floor. Scrap stared at the rocket. The rocket was wearing the normal uniform and he had black hair and piercing red eyes.

"So brat once again you stick your nose into somewhere you don't belong." The rocket said laughing.

"What I never met you." Scrap replied freaked out. "Yes but you did fight one of my fellow Rockets." The man said a grin on his face.

"My name is Anubis and I'm the commander of the Cerulean and Vermillion team rocket members. " So you're a trainer lets battle." Anubis said a grin of his face revealing very sharp looking teeth.

"Alright then, go Aron." Scrap said as he got up slowly and tossed his pokemon's pokeball a few feet in front of him. Aron came out of the pokeball with a growl the tiles under it let out a little crack sound do to the sudden weight on it.

"Ha it's a little baby pokemon I can easily take him down." Anubis said as he threw a great ball onto the field. A large purple snake appeared in the red flash, the details on its body freaked out almost everybody in the room including the Pikachu. Scrap pointed his pokedex at the Snake. _Arbok the cobra pokemon. This pokemon is the evolved form of Ekans and it is very venomous._ "Alright Arbok attack the runt with a glare attack." Anubis commanded grinning. Arbok glared at Aron paralyzing it with fear. "Arbok constrict!" Anubis commanded. Arbok slithered over to Aron and wrapped around it. Arbok then started to squeeze Aron making the small pokemon let out a screech attack. Arbok was taken back by the move and it fell back.

"Aron now's your chance use iron defense and then a metal claw." Scrap said quickly not wanting to waste this chance. Aron's body gleamed and it immediately jumped up at Arbok its claw a silver color. Aron connected with Arbok's head knocking the huge cobra out. Aron landed back on the tile skidding because its feet could cling onto the tile. Arbok smashed to the ground destroying nearby tiles and knocking over some beakers on a table.

"That's it, go Magmar!" Anubis shouted throwing the pokeball into the center of the room the large duck looking pokemon appearing with a roar. Scrap's pokedex immediately went off. _ Magmar the spitfire pokemon. This pokemon is the evolved form of magby. It has devastating fire attacks and can also damage its foe with deadly smog._

"Oh man what do I do I have no pokemon left, Growlithe is knocked out, and everybody else is too tired." Scrap was about to give up when the pikachu from before grabbed his pant leg.

"Don't give up, my pokemon are in my desk grab one of the pokeballs and fight with it." The Pikachu said as it pointed to the desk Scrap ran to the desk and opened the draw on the bottom left hand corner. He picked up the pokeball to the left and threw it onto the field. A fierce looking yellow dog type pokemon came out with a bark. Scrap pointed his pokedex at the pokemon and got ready for the explanation.

_Jolteon the lightning pokemon this pokemon is one of the five evolutions's of Eeevee it has powerful electric attacks and it uses its sharp fur as projectiles. _

The pikachu ran to Jolteon and talked to it in the pokemon language. Jolteon nodded and walked over to Scrap. Scrap started to look through the pokedex for attacks but Shadow cheated and attacked while Scrap was looking at the pokedex.

"Magmar use smog." Shadow commanded. Scrap looked up and was shocked he was frozen with fear and the attack was coming right towards him.

"Jolteon grab him and use agility." The pikachu shouted protecting Scrap. Jolteon grabbed onto Scrap sleeve with its mouth and ran quickly out of the way. The smog attack missed and gently started to leave the room by the open window.

"Thanks." Scrap said as he stood up straight ready to give a command to Jolteon. "Jolteon use thunder shock." Scrap commanded moving over a bit so he would not be accidentally shocked by Jolteon.

"Magmar dodge and use fire punch." Shadow commanded as he stuck a finger at Jolteon. The thunder shock charged towards Magmar singeing a lab table's surface as it flew over head. Magmar jumped out of the way just in time and immediately started to run towards Jolteon its fist surrounded by a ball of fire. The thunder shock didn't stop after it missed Magmar it kept on going and crashed right into a computer in the back of the room destroying it.

"Jolteon quickly doge and use thunder wave." Scrap said fear in his voice. The lightning pokemon jumped over Magmar causing it to crash through the red wooden door. Once it was out in the open field Jolteon unleashed a small ball of electricity towards Magmar. This ball of electricity hit the spit fire pokemon and paralyzed it. Magmar stood in the dirt and grass unable to move a look of surprise on its face. "Jolteon finish this battle off with a pin missile!" Scrap commanded as he turned to shadow grinning. Jolteon jumped up into the air right in front of the door way and unleashed a barrage of sharp spikes of fur at the paralyzed spit fire pokemon. The attack hit head on and knocked Magmar into the nearby lake with a large splash. Magmar floated back up to the top with swirls in its eyes.

"Damn, you little runt you will pay your now on team rockets top 20!" Shadow shouted as he returned his Magmar to its pokeball and ran.

"Get back here!" Scrap shouted as he started to run but he was quickly stopped by the pikachu and Jolteon.

"It's alright let him go, he won't come back." The pikachu said as it grabbed onto Scrap's pant leg and led him back to the house. "My name is Bill and I invented the Pokemon PC system.

"Wait that doesn't make sense how did a pikachu make the pokemon PC system?" Scrap asked confused.

"When I was human I was working on a way to make a faster transport system, when I was in the machine it turned on and I was transformed into this pikachu." Bill explained. "I need your help though." Bill started to explain. "I can turn myself back into a human but I need you to go to the computer and press activate." Bill explained as he walked to the transfer machine.

"Alright so I press activate." Scrap muttered to himself as he walked over to the computer, once Bill was in the machine Scrap pressed the red rectangular button and waited to see what was going to happen. The inside of the machine started to fill with a red smoke and the machine started to sound like thunder and a large flash took place inside. A young man who looked around 20 walked out of the machine. Bill was wearing a blue business shirt and tan pants. He had green eyes and fluffy brown hair. "Thank you." Bill said grinning as he patted Jolteon on the head. "So my guess is you wanted to meet me to see my rare pokemon, am I right?" Bill asked as he grabbed the remaining two pokeballs from his desk. Scrap nodded politely and got his pokedex ready. "Well you already met my Jolteon, my other two pokemon are Vaporeon and flareon." Bill said as he released the two pokemon from their pokeballs. Scrap recorded all three of the pokemon's data into his pokedex and he then walked towards the destroyed doorway. "Oh Scrap wait!" Bill said as he ran to Scrap. "I was invited to a party on the SS. Anne but I don't want to go so here are three tickets.

"Are you serious?" Scrap said in shock as he took the tickets.

"Yep I don't like suits but I think you will like the boat there's going to be a battle tournament and the winner gets the HM Cut." Bill explained.

"Sweet, thank you." Scrap said as he walked out of the door way and towards the secondary route to cerulean city.

**Whoa, I actually updated the story. I've gotten reviews so if the words and lines are messed up it's because I was trying to make the story longer. Till next time**

**PEACE.**


End file.
